1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of system tests and more specifically to determining whether a testing maneuver involving multi-state variables produces new data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft flight tests are expensive and time-consuming aspects of certifying aircraft for use. Typically, a number of flight tests will be conducted for an aircraft, wherein each flight test will consist of a number of prearranged maneuvers. During the flight test, instruments will record various data relating to the aircraft during the tests.
While the flight tests do not repeat maneuvers from previous flight tests or maneuvers, often some maneuvers will not add additional information regarding the aircraft from the data, which has been previously recorded during other maneuvers. When no new data is added by a maneuver, from a pure new data acquisition model, maneuvers could be candidates for modification or removal from the flight test in order to maintain the efficiency, both in terms of time and costs of the flight-test.